Lite Lust
by lastlust
Summary: Re upload dari fic Lite Lust, Naruto, remaja yang direkrut oleh kepolisian, bertugas menyelidiki sebuah kasus kriminal di suatu sekolah. Dalam tugasnya ia mengalami pengalaman supernatural. Kejadian apakah itu?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER :**

Semua karakter yang digunakan adalah milik Masashi Kisimoto (karakter Naruto) dan Ichiei Ishibumi (karakter high school DxD) kesamaan dalam unsur cerita adalah suatu kebetulan. Isi fic ini tidak bermaksud menyinggung pihak manapun

 **RATING** **:** M

 **GENRE :** hurt / comfort , supernatural

 **AUTHOR :** RyuzakiMisaki (last_lotus)

Lite Lust

 **Act I**

 **Prolog**

 _Konoha's Deep_

Suara musik terdengar keras bahkan dari luar. Sebuah bangunan megah di bawah tanah. Well dalam artian bahasa dan istilah bangunan ini adalah sarang yakuza di bawah permukaan tanah. Masuk dalam bangunan itu, nampak berjajar dengan anggun sebuah meja judi yang sarat akan pemainnya. Di sudut ruangan banyak pria menenggak alkohol dan estasi lengkap dengan wanita penghibur di samping mereka.

'Tempat ini membuatku muak', pikir remaja pirang dengan wajah datar. Tampak menggenggam ponsel tangan kanannya. Jas hitamnya nampak rapi, memberi kesan matang untuk ukuran mafia cilik.

Tak ada yang sadar, bahwa remaja ini adalah seorang intel kepolisian yang sedang menyamar. Remaja itu berjalan mendekati bartender kemudian berbisik pelan.

"Susu putih murni!", gumamnya, Ia meletakkan beberapa koin dan mengamati sekelilingnya.

Datang menghampirinya seorang pria paruh baya, "Hanya susu eh?", ucapnya.

Tanpa menoleh remaja tadi meminum pesanannya. "Aku temukan mereka ketua." , bisik remaja pirang itu. Nyaris tak terdengar oleh siapapun kecuali lawan bicaranya.

Dengan seringaian tipis pria itu berkata, "Dari sini kami yang urus, sampai berjumpa di kantor."

Remaja itu beranjak pergi dari tempatnya dan berjalan santai keluar meninggalkan ponselnya pada pria tadi.

 **Chapter I**

 _Kepolisian konoha distrik 34_

"semua bersulang untuk keberhasilan kita semalam!", nampak pria berambut putih mengangkat cangkirnya meminta perhatian kolega dan rekan kerjanya.

"Aye!", semuanya mengangkat cangkir dan bersulang.

Suasana sangat penuh kebanggaan ketika mereka dapat menumpas salah satu bandit bawah tanah yang menjadi buron selama dua dekade terakhir. Maklum, distrik kepolisian ini termasuk kecil dan tidak terurus dari pusat. Wajar apabila prestasi ini menjadi salah satu tolak ukur keberhasilan mereka.

"Uzumaki-San, ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu.", bisik seorang staf kepada remaja pirang yang sedang menjadi heboh kunci keberhasilan misi semalam.

"Baiklah, suruh dia menunggu sampai pidato tuan Jiraya selesai!", balasnya.

"Maaf, kami takut beliau tidak dapat menunggu", staf itu menundukkan kepala.

"Aku tetap pada pendirianku, apabila Ia keberatan maka Ia tidak tau cara menghormati orang lain.", dengan nada datar remaja itu berucap.

Ia tidak tau apabila yang ingin menemuinya adalah komandan pusat langsung, baginya menghormati pidato atasannya lebih penting. Staf tadi berlalu dan hendak memberi tau tamunya. Namun tak disangka tamu itu yang datang menghampiri mereka.

"Uzumaki Naruto, detektif muda yang sedikit arogan.", ucap pria paruh baya yang kita ketahui adalah komandan tertinggi kepolisian konoha. Ucapannya ditengah-tengah berlangsungnya pesta sukses menyedot perhatian seluruh isi ruangan. Semuanya terperanjat, berdiri kemudian memberikan hormat dengan membungkukkan badan.

Jiraya sebagai komandan distrik ini langsung datang menyambutnya dengan wajah dingin, 'hilang lagi anggotaku yang berbakat', pikirnya.

"Danzo-Sama, apa yang membawa anda datang kemari", ucap Jiraya.

"Langsung saja, Aku membutuhkan anak ini!", Danzo berujar sambil diliriknya remaja pirang di sampingnya.

Semuanya masih dalam keterkejutannya. Uzumaki Naruto, bocah baru kemarin sore, dilirik oleh markas pusat. Well pemikiran mereka tidak sepenuhnya salah, dalam tugasnya Naruto baru bergabung empat bulan lalu, kinerjanya datar-datar saja. Hanya karena kasus ini kah namanya mencuat sampai markas pusat?

"Perintahku bersifat mutlak, kemasi barangmu Naruto!", ucap Danzo. Ia kemudian duduk di samping Naruto yang masih bingung.

"Jiraya-San, lanjutkan acaranya!", ucap Danzo ringan.

Adalah Uzumaki Naruto, remaja berusia enam belas tahun yang bertugas sebagai intel pada sebuah distrik di pinggir kota konoha. Usianya yang sangat belia tidak sebanding dengan cara berpikirnya. Bila ada yang bertanya bagaimana remaja berusia belia dapat masuk dalam kepolisian. Well tanyakan pada surat rekomendasi dari pihak Naruto. Ayahnya adalah seorang hakim, Minato memberikan surat rekomendasi pada kepolisian. Pada dasarnya surat itu bertujuan agar Naruto dapat melihat kepolisian dari jarak yang lebih dekat atau secara langsung. Namun Jiraya, Ia melihat potensi bahwa Naruto adalah bibit unggul yang harus disemai. Dari itulah Ia menjadikannya salah seorang anggota tak resmi.

Namun sepertinya upaya Jiraya untuk mendidik Naruto agar menjadi calon polisi harus kandas. "Uzumaki Naruto, kemasi barangmu!", ucap Danzo dingin.

Naruto yang kebingungan menatap Jiraya, "Jii-San?"

"Hm, nampaknya kau dipromosikan Naruto!", Jiraya dengan nada ceria menjawab bingung Naruto.

"Ne?", Naruto bergumam sambil mengangkat alis kanannya.

"Ini surat tugasmu, Uzumaki-Kun.", Danzo menyerahkan amplop coklat pada Naruto. Amplop dengan segel konoha itu nampak menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh peserta pesta. Semua kembali berdiri dan memberi applaus pada Naruto dan surat tugasnya.

"Kini kau resmi menjadi bagian dari kepolisian!", Danzo berkata dengan lantang dan memberi sedikit hormat pada Naruto.

Dengan sedikit kaku Naruto membalas formatnya. Mulutnya membuka namun tak dapat berkata apa-apa. Baginya mendapat surat tugas secara langsung dari komandan pusat merupakan suatu kehormatan besar. Dengan senyum Naruto menyusun kata, "Suatu kehormatan bagi saya Danzo-Sama!"

Semua kembali duduk dan melanjutkan pesta itu. Jiraya naik ke podium kecil dan memberi pidato singkat. Isi pidatonya hanya berkaitan dengan keberhasilan misi semalam, sedikit pun tidak menyinggung Danzo dan perekrutan Naruto.

 _Lorong distrik 34_

Beberapa palang tanda ruangan Naruto lewati. Malam hampir larut ketika Naruto membawa kopernya keluar dari kamarnya. Dengan tegap Ia berjalan menuju pintu utama distrik 34.

 **Naruto P.O.V**

Kupikir Aku akan merindukan tempat ini hehehe. Senyum tak dapat kutahan. Mulai detik ini aku akan memulai kehidupan baruku sebagai detektif profesional.

Berjalan meninggalkan kantor ini aku disambut mobil hitam mewah. Pintunya terbuka seolah menyambutku tunggu, itu memang untukku. Bodohnya aku.

Masuk kedalam mobil dan segera melaju, aku melihat arloji yang menujukkan pukul setengah duabelas malam. Terdapat empat orang dalam mobil ini, Supir dengan tato taring lambang klan Inuzuka, tuan Danzo, Aku, dan terakhir, well aku tak tau siapa orang bertopeng yang duduk disampingku ini.

Tak aneh memang, pengawal para petinggi biasanya menggunakan topeng khas berwajah binatang. Aku tak mau mengambil pusing tentang hal ini. Kuambil kembali surat tugasku, dapat aku rasakan tuan Danzo melirikku.

"Kau boleh membukanya Uzumaki-San!", Ia berujar. Matanya terpejam tampak memikirkan sesuatu.

Aku hanya mengangguk dan mulai membaca lembaran-lembaran yang terdapat dalam surat ini.

 **End of Naruto P.O.V**

Tak perlu waktu lama untuk sampai pada pusat konoha dengan jalan yang lengang.

 _Komando pusat konoha_

Tempat yang cukup megah. Sangat malah, sebuah kantor polisi lengkap dengan perbandingan cukup kontras dengan distrik 34. Pintu utamanya dijaga oleh dua polisi berseragam lengkap. Beberapa menit setelah rombongan Danzo tiba. Naruto nampak mengekor pada Danzo berjalan memasuki lobi tempat itu.

"Untuk hari ini cukup Uzumaki-Kun, beristirahatlah!", ucap Danzo. "besok adalah hari yang berat untukmu, Lee akan membantumu." ,tambahnya.

'Hari yang berat eh?', pikir Naruto. Lamunannya buyar ketika seorang pemuda menepuk bahunya. Dengan isyarat tangan pemuda itu menyuruh Naruto mengikutinya.

"Namaku Lee! Akan kutunjukkan ruanganmu!", pemuda dengan rambut seperti mangkuk terbalik berjalan meninggalkan Naruto. Seragam hijau nyentrik senada dengan tingkahnya yang berapi-api. Terlalu bersemangat hingga Naruto harus agak berlari untuk mengejarnya.

Malam berlalu dengan cepat, mentari bersinar menembus jendela ruangan Naruto. Waktu menunjukkan pukul setengah delapan dan Naruto sudah tidak berada di ruangannya.

 _Ruangan Danzo_

"Uzumaki-San, langsung saja pada pokok pembicaraan."

Nampak Danzo sedang duduk berhadapan dengan Naruto. Ia mengangkat dokumen dan meletakkannya di atas meja. Beberapa foto berserakan keluar dari dokumen itu. Naruto mengamati satu persatu foto itu. Sebuah bangunan sekolah? Kelas? Naruto mengangkat alis kirinya.

"Melihat potensimu, kami berharap kau dapat menyelesaikan misi ini dengan baik!", Danzo melanjutkan dengan sesekali menghirup aroma kopinya. "Kau akan mengawasi adanya potensi perdagangan anak oleh para Yakuza.", "Mereka mengincar anak sekolah, aku takut salah satu dari mereka menyamar menjadi siswa." Lanjutnya.

Danzo kembali menyodorkan beberapa foto. Kali ini foto siswa. Sasori, Hidan, Shion tiga nama itulah yang tertera pada kolom nama pada tiap foto. "Kami menaruh curiga pada tiga orang ini, cari bukti otentik pada mereka!"

"Namun hal ini tidak menutup kemungkinan adanya terduga lain!", Danzo berkata dengan tegas sebelum akhirnya menutup perbincangan dengan membelakangi Naruto.

 **End of Chapter I**

Author Note :

Ya kira-kira sampai sini dulu fic ini, akan di update secepatnya dan secara rutin. Aku harap kalian suka dan paham dengan bahasa yang mungkin berbelit-belit untuk pertanyaan silahkan lewat kolom review. Saran kritik dan flame juga boleh. O Iyya kelanjutan dari fic ini juga tergantung dari kalian jadi mohon dukungannya.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER :**

Semua karakter yang digunakan adalah milik Masashi Kisimoto (karakter Naruto) dan Ichiei Ishibumi (karakter high school DxD) kesamaan dalam unsur cerita adalah suatu kebetulan. Isi fic ini tidak bermaksud menyinggung pihak manapun

 **RATING** **:** M

 **GENRE :** hurt / comfort , supernatural

 **AUTHOR :** RyuzakiMisaki (last_lotus)

Lite Lust

 **Cerita sebelumnya :**

Naruto, seorang anggota baru kepolisian mendapat tugas untuk mengawasi suatu sekolah.

 **Chapter II**

 _Sector 10, konoha_

Sektor sepuluh Konoha, tempat berkumpulnya konglomerat dari klan ternama baik luar maupun dalam konoha. Dan disinilah Naruto kini, dengan kaos putih polos Ia nampak keluar dari taksi. Dengan menenteng koper besar, wajahnya nampak cerah. Matanya menyapu daerah asing itu. Baginya sektor sepuluh adalah tempat terkutuk. Dengan maraknya hiburan malam, membuat tempat ini menjadi sarang yakuza.

Nampak Naruto memandangi daerah sekitar ketika Ia berjalan menyusuri trotoar. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah kertas berisikan alamat dan sebuah foto rumah. Sudah tiga jam sejak keberangkatannya dari kantor pusat.

 **Naruto P.O.V**

Well disinilah aku, distrik ini begitu penuh dengan hiburan semu. Aku harap misi ini dapat kulalui dengan cepat. Aku mulai muak dengan tempat ini, bagaimana tidak baru sepuluh menit aku disini dan aku sudah melihat tiga tindakan melawan hukum.

Sepertinya aku sudah sampai, mataku menyandingkan foto rumah dari tuan Danzo dengan sebuah bangunan kuno. Ini adalah rumah tradisional khas jepang. Aku heran bagaimana bisa ada rumah seperti ini di antara gedung-gedung modern.

Nampak sepi, apa rumah ini tak berpenghuni? Aku melangkah masuk dan mendapati rumah ini memang tak berpenghuni. Hmm rumah ini penuh kamera pengawas. Beberapa kamera tersembunyi itu tak dapat mengelabuiku, lucu sekali.

Bila kuingat detail misi ini, Aku akan menjadi seorang siswa tingkat dua pada sebuah sekolah ternama. Aku harus menjadi pribadi yang bodoh dan ceroboh. Selain itu mulai sekarang namaku menggunakan marga Ayah.

Kau harus menahan diri dari tindakan penegakkan hukum Uzumaki! Begitulah kata-kata Danzo, Ia ingin aku bermain dengan kepribadian baru, tingkah baru, well aku ahlinya dalam berpura-pura.

 **End of Naruto P.O.V**

Dugaan Naruto tentang tak berpenghuninya rumah ini ternyata salah. Beberapa detik setelah Naruto mengamati kamera tersembunyi itu, sesosok pria yang sangat akrab dengannya keluar dari pintu.

"Ne, Jiraya Jii-San!", dengan spontan Naruto terkejut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tambahnya.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, Jiraya hanya tersenyum lebar dan mengangkat telapak tangannya, "Yo, Naruto!"

Dengan isyarat tangan, Jiraya meminta Naruto untuk masuk ke dalam rumah itu. Dan masih dalam kebingungannya Naruto berjalan mengikuti Jiraya dari belakang. Pintu ditutup sejalan dengan masuknya Naruto.

Rumah yang unik, kira-kira begitu pikir Naruto. Semua perabotannya benar-benar antik. Beberapa lukisan klasik terpajang dengan tidak beraturan. Guci hias dan tanaman bonsai menghiasi sudut ruangan.

"Kamarmu ada di pojok lorong, letakkan barangmu disana.", Jiraya berkata sembari berjalan mendekati ruang makan.

Tanpa menjawab Naruto melangkah menuju kamar yang dimaksud oleh Jiraya. Di sepanjang lorong Ia mendapati banyak barang-barang antik berjajar rapi. Namun nampaknya Naruto tidak begitu peduli dengan barang-barang itu. Melangkah santai Ia masuk kedalam kamarnya.

Naruto mendengus, "Kalian pasti bercanda."

Begitulah kata yang keluar dari mulut Naruto. Kamar kosong itu membuat Naruto terdiam. Tidak ada satupun furnitur yang ada di kamarnya. Naruto berjalan masuk dan mulai menata barang-barangnya di lantai. Sejenak kemudian Jiraya ikut masuk dan membuka jendela kamar Naruto.

"Jii-San, Kenapa kamarku kosong? Dimana perabotan yang lain?", menyadari Jiraya datang, Naruto bertanya masalah kamarnya.

"Eheh, Naruto kau tidak akan membutuhkan barang-barang itu." Jiraya terkekeh melihat ekspresi jengkel Naruto. Bagaimanapun Naruto sudah seperti keluarganya. Jiraya berbalik dan bersender pada tembok.

"Naruto, misi mu ini. Sepertinya ada yang tidak beres, aku mendapat laporan tentang banyaknya orang hilang dan kasus pembunuhan disini." Jiraya berkata dengan sesekali melihat ke luar jendela.

'dari mana Ia tau akan misiku?' sejenak Naruto termenung. "Memangnya apa yang aneh?", Naruto nampak menyembunyikan pikirannya. Mungkin sudah sewajarnya Jiraya tau, Ia segera menepis pikirannya tadi.

"Aku hanya mampir kesini, kudengar kau mendapat misi yang cukup rumit? Kau akan mendapat jawabannya nanti.", Jiraya berlalu keluar kamar. Langkahnya tegap membuat lantai kayu sedikit berderit.

"Naruto, aku akan pulang sekarang, jaga dirimu!", ucapnya.

Naruto termenung, Ia kembali teringat tentang perabotannya. Setelah merapikan barang-barangnya Ia keluar mencoba menjelajahi rumah besar tempatnya tinggal. Naruto memasuki setiap ruangan dan mendapati semua ruangan nampak normal dengan perabotannya. Bahkan ada empat kamar lengkap dengan kasur dan barang-barang lain. Mengerinyitkan dahi Naruto baru sadar bahwa kamarnya tadi adalah ruang bersantai.

"Sial aku dikerjai lagi oleh paman!", Naruto baru sadar bahwa Ia hanya dikerjai oleh Jiraya perihal kamarnya.

"Pantas saja kamarnya kosong, tapi biarlah aku akan membawa futon ke kamar tadi.", Naruto nampak bergumam pada dirinya sendiri.

Naruto meneruskan jelajahnya pada luar rumah. Halaman belakang yang besar dan tak terawat membuatnya sedikit bergidik. Naruto teringat pada sebuah cerita horor yang pernah Ia baca pada perpustakaan kepolisian. Gambarannya hampir mirip dengan rumah kuno ini.

'Sial aku baru ingat! Oh astaga aku alergi pada hantu', Naruto menelan ludah dan menengok kebelakang mengamati rumah kunonya. Pikiran parnonya datang seiring angin dingin menerpa tengkuknya. Well walaupun Naruto adalah remaja tangguh, namun Ia memiliki sebuah ketakutan besar terhadap sesuatu yang berhubungan pada supernatural.

Rumah yang tadinya normal-normal saja berubah menjadi menyeramkan ketika pikiran konyol Naruto timbul. Sepertinya hari-hari akan berlangsung berat untuknya.

 _Konoha International School_

Sebuah sekolah yang sangat mewah. Begitulah pikir Naruto, langkahnya menyusuri lorong mencari ruangannya. Di sekitarnya beberapa siswa dan siswi menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh. Naruto berusaha mengabaikannya, namun matanya membulat ketika melihat seorang siswa yang menjadi target pengawasannya. Hidan, siswa nyentrik dengan seragam lusuh nampak sedang menjadi samsak oleh siswa lain.

Ya, Hidan di hajar dengan brutal. Naruto menatap nanar salah satu targetnya. Hidan nampak memegang simbol aneh dan bergumam.

'apa dia sedang berdoa?', pikir Naruto.

"Hei Pirang! Lihat apa kau!", salah satu pemukul berteriak pada Naruto, Ia mengacungkan jari tengahnya dan meludah.

Naruto menunduk tanpa menjawab, Ia kembali mencari kelasnya. Area yang sangat luas membuat Naruto butuh lebih dari setengah jam untuk menemukan kelasnya. Alibi saja, sebenarnya Naruto dapat menemukannya dengan mudah. Namun Ia memilih untuk menjelajahi seluk bekuk sekolahnya.

 _Naruto's Class_

"Namaku Naruto Namikaze, umurku sekian dan hobi itu, aku mohon kerjasamanya!", Dengan senyum lebar Naruto mengenalkan dirinya. Tangannya menggaruk pantatnya yang tidak gatal.

Jorok, Bodoh, dan terlalu bersemangat, Naruto memerankan perannya dengan sangat bersih. Ia baru saja memperkenalkan diri di depan kelasnya. Belasan siswa yang melihatnya hanya menganggapnya angin lalu. Namun dua gadis nampak saling berbisik ketika marga Naruto disebut. Dan sialnya Naruto tak menyadari hal itu.

"Namikaze-Kun, kau boleh duduk sekarang, dan harap secara rutin mengganti celana dalammu", ucap guru yang dari tadi melihat garukan pantat Naruto.

Sepanjang pelajaran Naruto sibuk memikirkan kejadian yang menimpa Hidan, spekulasi mulai terbayang dibenaknya. Ia bahkan tak sadar bahwa dua pasang mata tengah menatapnya dengan intens.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau Namikaze? Ne Shion kau tak dengar?", bisik salah satu gadis yang dari tadi mengamati Naruto. Gadis dengan rambut merah itu nampak sebal ketika pertanyaannya tak direspon oleh kawannya.

"Oh, Maaf Tayuya-San sepertinya Naruto adalah-", Shion langsung mengalihkan ketika Naruto menoleh mencari sumber gumaman yang menyebut dirinya.

 **Naruto P.O.V**

Sepertinya ada yang membicarakan ku. Aku menoleh dan mendapati tersangkanya, sedikit berlebihan kah? Hahaha. Rupanya aku satu kelas dengan Shion dan um wajah temannya itu? Sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya.

"Namikaze-kun , apa kau tak mendengarku!", suara tinggi beserta lemparan penghapus membuyarkan lamunanku.

Dengan reflek aku menghindari penghapus tadi. Sedetik setelah penghapus itu melewatiku aku baru sadar, seharusnya aku tak menghindar. Bagaimanapun juga aku sedang menjadi siswa ceroboh. Bodohnya Aku!

 **End Naruto P.O.V**

"ittai", seorang gadis mengaduh kesakitan. Dahinya mengeluarkan darah akibat lemparan meleset tadi. Reflek semua anak menatap kearah gadis itu.

"Shion! Kau tak apa?", dengan panik Tayuya mencoba menenangkan Shion. Ironi sekali, Shion nampak memegangi dahinya. "Aku tak apa.",gumamnya.

"Namikaze-san, lihat dirimu! Terlambat pada hari pertamamu dan mengacau kelas! Sebagai hukuman, kaulah yang bertanggung jawab pada luka Shion!", dengan geram guru itu menunjuk Naruto.

Semua anak terpaku dalam sunyi, begitulah watak guru mereka. Mizuki adalah guru temperamen yang kerap menyalahkan siswanya. Bel berbunyi beberapa detik kemudian Mizuki membubarkan kelas dan pergi tanpa rasa bersalah.

"eh ano, Shion, ayo aku antar ke klinik sekolah?", dengan menggaruk kepalanya Naruto mendekati Shion.

"Dasar bodoh! Bagaimana kau dapat seceroboh itu ha!", Tayuya angkat bicara. Ia kini berdiri menuntun Shion meninggalkan Naruto.

Naruto dengan mata melebar tersenyum. 'ah untung saja semua mengira itu sebuah kecerobohan' Ia mengekor Shion dan Tayuya.

"Daripada itu, seharusnya kau melihat reflek nya menghindari penghapus tadi Tayuya.", Shion tersenyum dan menoleh pada Naruto.

"ahaha, itu hanyalah kebetulan", Naruto nampak tertawa kaku. Ia tak menyangka Shion sadar akan reflek nya.

Klinik dalam keadaan kosong ketika mereka sampai. "Tunggu disini Shion, aku akan mencari dokter jaga.", Tayuya berlalu meninggalkan Shion dan Naruto.

Darah menetes lebih banyak, beberapa pasang mata mengamati mereka berdua dari kejauhan. Naruto yang menyadari Shion kesakitan segera mengambil kotak obat. Namun ia kembali tersadar akan perannya menjadi siswa bodoh. Mana mungkin siswa bodoh dapat mengobati luka. Pikirnya.

Dilema antara misi dan rasa kemanusiaan sepertinya dimenangkan rasa profesional pada misi. Beberapa menit berlalu dan Tayuya belum kembali.

"ittai", Shion mengaduh ia mencoba mengobati lukanya sendiri. Naruto dengan tanpa sadar meraih kedua tangan Shion dan meletakkannya di meja. Ia mengambil alih kasa dan obat merah dari tangan Shion. Tak sampai semenit luka Shion selesai dibalut.

Tanpa sadar seorang gadis telah masuk kedalam klinik dan mengawasi mereka. Entah kapan gadis itu datang. "Darimana kau belajar membalut luka secepat itu? Namikaze-Kun?", suara dingin memecah keheningan Naruto dan Shion. Dengan reflek mereka menoleh mencari sumber suara. Semerbak harum lavender menguar. Shion menggigil ketakutan, Gadis tadi mendekat memperlihatkan wajah putih dan mata lebar.

Dengan wajah ketakutan Shion bergumam "Kami-Sama lindungi aku."

Naruto nampak kebingungan, apa yang terjadi dengan sekolah ini! Pikirnya. Semua yang terjadi seolah tak ada hubungan dengan misinya. Ia melihat gadis itu dengan seksama. Rambut panjang, mata lebar? 'apa aku melihat urat di sekitar matanya?' , Naruto mencoba fokus, aroma lavender membuat Naruto hanyut. Ia seperti terhipnotis.

'brak' pintu klinik dibuka paksa, nampak Tayuya terengah-engah.

"Shion-Sama, apa kau baik-baik saja?", Tayuya setengah berteriak menyadarkan Naruto.

Aroma lavender mulai hilang dengan cepat, begitu pula gadis tadi. Naruto seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja Ia alami.

"Kau harus lebih tenang Tayuya, bawa aku pulang.", Shion berdiri, kata-katanya adalah ironi bagi tubuhnya ia berkata tenang sementara tubuhnya menggigil hebat.

Menyadari adanya Naruto mereka segera berbenah, "Namikaze-Kun, kami akan pergi ke kelas lebih dulu.", Shion berkata sembari mengatur nafasnya.

Naruto tak menjawab, Ia masih mencerna apa yang telah terjadi beberapa menit lalu. Telinganya menangkap obrolan Shion dari balik pintu klinik.

"Aku yakin sekali itu adalah Byakugan Tayuya."

"Pelankan suaramu Shion."

Bangun dari lamunannya Naruto berjalan hendak menyusul mereka, namun sepertinya langkah mereka lebih cepat. Naruto hanya menemukan angin ketika Ia mencari mereka. 'what the?', setengah berlari Naruto kembali ke kelasnya. Ia ingin segera pulang dan mencerna kejadian aneh yang baru saja menimpanya. "supernatural", gumamnya kecil.

 **End of Chapter II**

 **Author note :**

Akhirnya selesai juga, aku harap kalian suka dengan fic ini, wahai para pembaca, beri fav sama review dong, biar makin semangat nulisnya :D

Oh hai halo, kalo kalian bingung dengan jalan ceritanya wajar sih, Aku aja bingung :D tapi segera update nanti akan terang kok jalan ceritanya :D

Lotus out


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER :**

Semua karakter yang digunakan adalah milik Masashi Kisimoto (karakter Naruto) dan Ichiei Ishibumi (karakter high school DxD) kesamaan dalam unsur cerita adalah suatu kebetulan. Isi fic ini tidak bermaksud menyinggung pihak manapun

 **RATING** **:** M

 **GENRE :** hurt / comfort , supernatural

 **AUTHOR :** RyuzakiMisaki (last_lotus)

Lite Lust

 **Cerita sebelumnya :**

Uzumaki Naruto, seorang anggota kepolisian menyamar menjadi seorang siswa guna menuntaskan misinya. Pengalaman supernatural terjadi, Naruto pusing dibuatnya.

 _Distrik 10_

Naruto berjalan pelan menyusuri trotoar. Matanya sesekali terpejam, Ia kembali memikirkan kejadian p tadi. Gadis itu benar-benar membuatnya penasaran, bagaimana bisa ada orang yang dapat hadir dalam ruangan itu tanpa Ia sadari. Bagaimanapun Naruto adalah orang yang terlatih. Pikiran parno Naruto timbul, mungkinkah dia hantu? Wajah Naruto berubah menjadi masam ketika memikirkan hal itu.

"Aku akan dipecat.", gumamnya kecil.

"Dipecat dari apa Namikaze? Kun.", seorang gadis dengan anggun menyusul langkah Naruto. Aroma lavender tipis perlahan menyergap.

"Eh, Kau?", Naruto tak dapat menyembunyikan kagetnya. Ia berhenti dan menatap intens mata gadis itu. Seolah ada daya tarik kuat dari mata itu.

"Ya, ini Aku.", tersenyum tipis, "Kenapa kau terlihat ketakutan?"

"Apa kau Hantu? Kau datang tanpa diundang dan kau pergi tanpa diantar ", dengan polos kalimat itu keluar dari mulut Naruto.

'eh?' "Apa aku terlihat seperti Hantu hm? Akan kujawab jujur apabila kau juga menjawab pertanyaanku tadi", wajah halus gadis itu tak berubah.

Mata Naruto membulat, sadar dari tatapannya Naruto kembali berjalan, "Ahaha aku hanya sedang mengkhayall lupakan saja." Wajahnya menoleh ke kiri mencoba mencari sesuatu.

"Kau bukan pembohong yang baik.", gadis itu tetap tersenyum walau anda bicaranya menjadi sedikit sinis.

'Deg' "Apa kau dapat membaca pikiran em?", Naruto berbalik mengamati gadis lavender ini.

Rambut indigo panjang, seragam yang sama dengannya, Naruto tak berani menatap mata gadis itu. Ia berjongkok dan menyentuh sepatu pantofel sang gadis. 'jelas bukan hantu' pikir Naruto. Kembali berdiri Naruto mengamati pin kecil pada dada gadis itu.

'H. Hinata' mata Naruto membaca pin yang nampaknya identitas sang lavender.

"Namikaze-Kun, tak kusangka kau adalah orang yang mesum." Kekehan kecil gadis itu menyadarkan Naruto dari aktifitasnya.

"Eh ano, aku hanya sedang membaca pin ini.", dengan polos Naruto menyentuh pin itu, oh betapa bodohnya kau Naruto.

"Kau lebih mesum dari yang kuduga.", gadis itu menyentil dahi Naruto.

"Alibi, kau bisa bertanya apabila kau ingin namaku."

Sadar dari kekonyolannya Naruto bergegas meneruskan langkahnya. Tunggu dari mana gadis itu mengetahui nama Naruto? Lebih-lebih nama marahnya. Bila diingat Hinata memanggil Naruto dengan nama Namikaze kan?

"ehehe, gomen ne, Hinata. Aku benar-benar kebingungan dengan sekolah ini.", Naruto berjalan santai. Ia berpikir barang kali Ia dapat mencari informasi darinya.

Hinata berjalan tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan Naruto. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang menganggu pikirannya. 'kenapa aku merasakan ada Youkai di sekitar sini?'

"Ne? Kau tak mendengarku Hinata?"

"Kau sendiri belum menjawab pertanyaanku, setidaknya tunjukan martabatmu sebagai po-", mata Hinata melebar aroma lavender menguat.

'Gadis macam apa kau Hinata' Naruto sadar betul bahwa Hinata hendak mengatakan martabat polisi. Namun apa yang menyebabkan Ia berhenti. Naruto menoleh seiring menguatnya aroma lavender Hinata. Insting polisinya menajam, dilihatnya taring Hinata memanjang.

"Hinata, apa yang-", Naruto ambruk sedetik setelah menoleh. Nampaknya mata Naruto menatap manik Hinata yang telah melebar. Hipnotis mata kah?

Hinata melihat Naruto dengan tatapan datar. Dengan cepat Hinata menyandarkan tubuh Naruto ke dinding jalan.

"Manusia lemah"

Hinata berlalu meninggalkan Naruto , dengan cepat Ia berbelok ke arah gang Hinata mendongakkan kepala, terlihat wajah anggunnya menjadi sedikit angkuh. Dihadapannya terlihat dua gadis yang tak asing lagi. Matanya yang tajam dan taring sedikit memanjang Hinata nampak membuka mulutnya.

"Apa yang kalian inginkan? Bagaimana bisa seekor Uzumaki mengawal pendeta tengil?"

"Kau monster!", Tayuya berlari menyambut Hinata, tangannya terlihat lebih besar dari ukuran manusia normal lebih lebih dengan bulu dan cakar terhunus.

"Ironi sekali, kau memerlukan cermin di kandangmu!", dengan tenang Hinata melompat menghindari sergapan Tayuya. Kini Ia melayang mendekati Shion yang sedari tadi sibuk merapalkan Do'a.

'srak' tubuh Hinata tersungkur, tepat setelah mendarat di depan Sbion Ia kehilangan keseimbangan.

'Sial! Aku lupa peraturannya!', Hinata menatap benci kearah Shion.

"Byakugan!" mata Hinata nampak menajam, otot di pelipis matanya membengkak. Aroma lavender menyeruak. Hal sama yang menimpa Naruto.

Shion terpaku, dalam mulutnya keluar gumaman repetisi _Tuhan tolong Aku._ Tayuya segera berlari mendekati Hinata yang kini berusaha bangkit.

"Shion-Sama! Keluarkan pasak itu, Vampir ini harus segera dibasmi!", Tayuya berteriak seraya mengayunkan cakarnya pada punggung Hinata.

Tak menjawab Shion kini balik tersungkur. Dengan tendangan memutar Hinata menghantam perut Tayuya. Terpental beberapa meter, Hinata memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk melompat pergi. Luka di punggungnya lumayan serius. Makhluk macam apa yang dapat berbuat demikian?

Segera bangkit Tayuya berlari mengejar Hinata, kini kaki yang ia gunakan tak lagi mencirikan kaki manusia, tubuhnya sedikit membungkuk. Ia mirip sekali seperti serigala raksasa yang mampu berdiri. Langkahnya yang mantab terhenti, Ia mengurungkan niatnya. Kini Hinata sudah tak terlihat. Tayuya menunduk mendekati Shion. Tergeletak tanpa daya, Shion memandang jijik kearah temannya itu. Apa yang salah?

 _Klinik kepolisian pusat_

Naruto terbaring lemah. Ia sudah tiga kali dipindahkan dari rumah sakit distrik sepuluh hingga akhirnya Ia sampai disini. Matanya kini terbuka, serba putih dan hijau. Naruto mencoba duduk dan mendapati cahaya terlalu terang untuk matanya.

"Namikaze, ceritakan apa yang terjadi padamu! Kami menjemputmu dari rumah sakit pusat konoha, nyawamu hampir tak tertolong!", suara tinggi Danzo menyeruak ketika Naruto berhasil duduk.

"Entahlah", Naruto menunduk "Aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi.", suaranya lirih. Ia memberanikan diri menatap Danzo.

"Danzo-Sama, misi yang kau berikan itu dan sekolah itu-", Naruto mencoba berargumen, namun Danzo dengan keras menggebrak meja tempat obat.

"Aku tak mau mendengar misi itu! Kau keluar! Kau tamat!",

Mata Naruto membulat, respon yang sangat tak terduga.

"Aku hanya ingin mendengar apa yang terjadi padamu hari itu! Hari dimana kau gagal dalam tugasmu!"

Gagal? Apa maksudnya gagal? Apa Naruto membuat suatu kesalahan? Naruto kini bangkit, berjalan tenang turun dari ranjang. Ia memberi hormat kecil pada Danzo.

"Laporanku, sore itu aku berjalan pulang dari sekolah, aku berjumpa dengan seorang gadis, sepertinya Ia mengetahui identitasku. Aku hendak menanyakan darimana Ia tau hal itu, namun ketika aku berbalik aku sudah terbangun dan berada disini, komandan memecatku dan sekarang aku akan mengemasi barangku", nada datar Naruto menceritakan detail kejadian hari itu.

Danzo sempat tersenyum kecut ketika mendengar laporan anak buahnya itu. "Kau pingsan selama tiga hari Naruto, aku menerima laporan tak masuk akalmu itu. Namun aku tak menyangka misi rahasia ini bocor. Dan gadis yang menghipnotismu itu, sepertinya Ia anggota Yakuza, wajar apabila Ia tau tentang misi ini dan ingin menyingkirkan polisi sepertimu." Danzo mengulurkan sebuah amplop yang kita tau berisi surat pemutusan hubungan kerja Naruto.

"Tak perlu repot mengemasinya Naruto, aku sudah memindahkannya di markas distrik sepuluh. Tepatnya rumah persembunyianmu, Aku ingin kau menjalani hidup normal disana dan menuntaskan sekolahmu! Aku tak mau ambil resiko dengan membuat para Yakuza curiga"

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Bila dipikir benar juga perintah Danzo. Apalagi Hinata tau akan profesinya sebagai polisi. Memulai kehidupan baru dengan latar belakang yang sama. Tentu tak akan ada yang curiga dan semuanya akan terlihat wajar.

"Dan bila aku menolak?" Naruto angkat bicara, walau sebenarnya Ia membenci distrik sepuluh lebih lebih rumah kuno itu. Namun rasa penasaran akan kebenaran membuatnya ingin kembali kesana.

"Dimana martabatmu! Aku melakukan ini untukmu juga, ambil rumah itu! Dalam surat ini aku sudah memberinya dengan dokumen lengkap, anggap saja hadiah dari kepolisian atas jasamu.", Danzo melempar amplop phk Naruto.

"Lebih tepatnya kebaikan nama baikmu eh?", Naruto berlalu dengan masih mengenakan pakaian pasien.

 _Distrik 10_

Malam di distrik sepuluh, semakin larut semakin berkelap. Naruto nampak mengendarai sepeda barunya. Mengitari komplek rumahnya, bagaimanapun ia harus hapal dengan area sekitar kan? Suasana semakin ramai. Naruto menyingkirkan pikiran paranoid tentang rumahnya yang seram.

"Memulai hidup baru katanya, yang benar saja. Lebih baik aku pulang ke distrik tempat Ayah", Naruto menggerutu. Baginya Ia tak mau merepotkan Ayahnya akan tetapi tinggal sendiri ditempat menyeramkan juga bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan.

Memarkirkan sepeda, Naruto masuk kedalam sebuah kedai. Raut wajahnya terang ketika Ia melihat menu favoritnya terpampang. 'Ramen' Ya, hanya Ramen. Namun hanya dengan satu kata itu Naruto dapat tersenyum.

"Ramen dua porsi Jii-San", Naruto duduk menghadap meja sederhana milik kedai itu. Sebenarnya Naruto sedikit curiga. Bagaimana bisa ada sebuah kedai sederhana di distrik sepuluh. Namun hal itu nampaknya tak Ia pedulikan. Apalagi ketika ramen panas terhidang segar di hadapannya. 'tinggal disini sepertinya tidak terlalu buruk' Batin Naruto berkata.

 _Hyuuga Great Mansion_

Sebuah bangunan megah nampak mewah dengan sebuah gerbang besar di depannya. Halaman depan yang luas dihiasi pancuran dan taman, membuat elegan dan nampak klasik. Mansion dengan gaya eropa ini adalah tempat tinggal dari pimpinan klan Hguuga. Klan terpandang di konoha, termasuk klan paling tua sejajar dengan Uchiha dan Uzumaki.

"Hinata-Sama, katakan padaku siapa yang berani menyentuh anda!", pemuda dengan rambut panjang terlihat emosi ketika memasuki ruangan tengah mansion itu.

"Sudahlah Neji, kau tidak perlu berlebihan. Lagipula luka ini sudah sembuh total." Hinata terlihat sedang duduk dan menikmati sirup merah pada cangkirnya.

Hamparan meja besar dengan lilin klasik. Hinata menaruh cangkirnya. Wajahnya yang putih bersih terlihat segar.

"Aku malah berpikir untuk menyudahi konflik ini, sudah saatnya kita hidup dalam damai." Hinata tersenyum kecil ketika mengatakan damai.

"Maksudmu kita akan berdamai dengan mereka? Dengan Youkai dan para pemburu setan!", Neji menggeram tanda tak setuju. Matanya melotot memamerkan urat-urat disekitar pelipisnya.

"Cih, apa kau tak dengar? Pahamilah kata menyudahi Neji dan siapkan pasukan! Keinginan ayah akan terwujud." , Hinata dengan taringnya yang memanjang menatap lukisan seorang pria dengan pakaian tradisional jepang.

 **End of Chapter III**

 **Author Note :**

Demikianlah chapter tiga, aku harap pertanyaan kalian terjawab :D mungkin peminat fic ini sangat sedikit. Aku maklum sih :D dan kalian yang jadi peminat tolong berikan review dong, sekedar penyemangat atau kritik dan saran itu akan sangat membantu. :D

Bila kalian menyukai fic ini silahkan review, follow, dan masukan pada list favorit kalian. Jaa-ne

Lotus-Out


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER :**

Semua karakter yang digunakan adalah milik Masashi Kisimoto (karakter Naruto) dan Ichiei Ishibumi (karakter high school DxD) kesamaan dalam unsur cerita adalah suatu kebetulan. Isi fic ini tidak bermaksud menyinggung pihak manapun

 **RATING** **:** M

 **GENRE :** hurt / comfort , supernatural

 **AUTHOR :** RyuzakiMisaki (last_lotus)

Lite Lust

 **Cerita sebelumnya :**

Uzumaki Naruto, remaja yang direkrut oleh pihak kepolisian. Mendapat misi untuk membongkar kasus pada suatu sekolah, namun ditengah misi ia mendapat pengalaman supernatural yang membuatnya harus kehilangan pekerjaannya. Kini Ia menjalani kehidupannya seperti saat dia bertugas mengawasi sekolah untuk menutupi kecurigaan para Yakuza?

 **Chapter IV**

 _Distrik 10_

Malam semakin larut, Naruto mengayuh sepedanya menyusuri jalan dengan wajah senang. Rambut pirangnya terhembus angin malam.

'Tempat ini tak seburuk yang aku pikirkan ternyata', Naruto bersiul-siul.

Sejurus kemudian mobil hitam melintas di sampingnya. Kaca mobil itu terbuka tak ada yang aneh sebenarnya. Namun tidak dengan Naruto, matanya melotot. Tak salah lagi mobil hitam tadi berisi Hinata dan beberapa orang dengan mata yang sama. Dibelakang mobil itu serentetan motor beriringan dengan rapi.

'Yakuza?' Naruto dengan panik menepikan sepedanya.

"Apa yang mereka rencanakan? Konvoi mereka terlalu terbuka! Apa mereka tak takut dengan polisi?" , Naruto berlari menuju rumahnya yang hanya tinggal beberapa meter. Masa bodoh dengan sepeda barunya yang ia pikirkan adalah mengejar rombongan tadi.

"Tunggu apa berarti Hinata adalah Yakuza?", Naruto bergumam kecil. Segera masuk kedalam rumah dan mengambil pistol Naruto bergegas menghampiri motor kebanggaannya. 'Untung aku membawamu kesini' Naruto menepuk tangki motor hitamnya.

sebuah motor sport berwarna hitam, dengan gagah melaju kencang.

"Dimana mereka! Kurang dari tiga menit dan mereka sudah menghilang?" , frustasi mendapati target telah lolos. Naruto hendak berputar arah sampai dia menemukan dua orang polisi terkapar dengan wajah pucat pasi.

"Apa-apaan ini?", turun dari motornya Naruto memeriksa dua polisi itu. Tubuh polisi itu nampak utuh seakan tak pernah terjadi tindak kekerasan pada mereka. Naruto kini teringat sesuatu. Ia meraba leher kedua polisi itu dan Walla. Sesuai dugaan. Terdapat dua bekas gigitan hewan pada tempat yang sama.

'Mungkin ini sedikit gila, tapi menurut analisa yakuza tadi adalah vampir, yaa tak salah lagi', Naruto terlihat sedang mengutak atik ponselnya.

"Tolong lacak lokasi ini, dua polisi sekarat disini", Naruto meletakkan ponselnya kedalam saku salah satu polisi tadi.

"Aku mengerti!", samar-samar terdengar balasan dari ponsel Naruto.

Bergegas cepat Naruto menaiki motor dan berbalik arah menuju rumahnya. Beberapa meter melaju pelan suara baku tembak terdengar nyaring dari belakangnya.

"itu pasti mereka!", lagi-lagi berbalik arah. Naruto mendesah, ia seperti sedang dipermainkan. Cahaya terang membuat Naruto menarik gas motornya semakin cepat.

 _Disisi lain_

Jalanan aspal berlubang, mobil terbakar dan tembok berlubang. Begitulah keadaan. Tempat orang nampak terlibat perkelahian sengit nampaknya dua kelompok Yakuza sedang melakukan perluasan wilayah? Namun lebih dari itu, puluhan orang nampak tergeletak tak bernyawa. Tempat itu seperti ladang pembantaian masal.

Anehnya rumah sekitar tempat itu nampak kosong. Tidak ada satupun warga yang mendekat bahkan polisi seperti tidak mengetahui kerusuhan ini.

"Hinata-Sama kita sepertinya mereka mendapat bantuan dari para pendeta!", Neji tersungkur tepat setelah pasak kayu menghantam tubuhnya.

"Neji!", Hinata menjatuhkan pistol berwarna perak. Ia berlari menghampiri Neji. Beberapa anak buahnya menjadi tidak fokus.

"Semuanya! Lindungi Hinata!", Neji berteriak, terbatuk ia mengeluarkan darah.

Semua Yakuza dengan mata putih itu berkumpul mendekati Hinata, dari segala penjuru mereka membentuk lingkaran pertahanan.

"Hidan! Sekarang saatnya! Buat altar nya!", suara yang tak asing. Gadis bersurai pirang berlari mendekati kumpulan anak buah Hinata.

"Terlalu besar! Lagipula ritual ini hanya untuk satu orang, mungkin dua." Hidan berlari menuju persimpangan jalan. Kakinya memutar membentuk sebuah simbol aneh.

"Mengapa kau membentuknya disana idiot!", seorang remaja dengan rambut berwarna merah menatap sinis Hidan.

"Shion ke arah sini! Dan kau Sasori dalam hitungan ke tiga tarik satu persatu vampir itu dan bawa kedalam lingkaran ini kau paham!", Hidan terlihat sudah menyelesaikan ritualnya.

"Ah Aku paham rencanamu!" Shion berlari mendekati Hidan. Sasori melemparkan benang tipis kearah salah satu Yakuza tadi.

Naruto membulatkan matanya. Ia tak percaya apa yang ia lihat. Merogoh sakunya ia mencari ponsel.

'aku paham sekarang, orang orang yang menghilang dalam misiku adalah! Bukan, Danzo salah merincikan misi itu! Bukan laporan orang hilang karna Yakuza namun!' Naruto sendiri kebingungan setiap yakuza yang ditarik masuk kedalam lingkaran itu lenyap. Misi Naruto adalah menyelidiki hilangnya orang-orang. Dan semua target pengintaian Naruto ada semua disini. Shion, Sasori, Hidan. Apa mereka penganut sekte sesat?

"Ini yang terakhir Shion!", menarik dengan kasar Hinata terlempar menuju lingkaran itu. Sayang meleset, Hinata melepaskan ikatannya dan melompat ke arah Sasori.

"Byakugan! Setidaknya semua Youkai harus mati sebelum kau melempar ku ke neraka!", Hinata mendesis. Matanya tajam mengamati seluruh lawannya. Dengan gerakan kilat Ia memukul semua lawannya. Gerakan pukulannya nampak seperti totok syaraf.

'gerakan yang sangat cepat! Aku bahkan tak dapat melihatnya!' Naruto sibuk mencari ponselnya sembari melihat gerakan Hinata. Naruto tak dapat menemukan ponselnya. Sepertinya keadaan ini membuatnya tak bisa berpikir jernih.

Amukan Hinata baru terhenti ketika seluruh orang tumbang, ups hampir seluruh orang. Sasori Hidan dan Shion masih berdiri mematung. Hinata tersungkur beberapa detik kemudian seperti nya gerakan tadi menguras habis tenaganya.

Sadar dari lamunannya Sasori mengikat Hinata, dengan kasar ia melempar Hinata kedalam lingkaran ritual. Namun beberapa detik sebelum Hinata masuk, Naruto berlari untuk menangkap Hinata.

"Hentikan Shion! Aku membutuhkan Hinata untuk membersihkan nama polisiku!", Naruto berlari masuk kedalam lingkaran bersamaan dengan jatuhnya Hinata kedekapan Naruto.

'BLAR' ledakan dahsyat terjadi bersamaan dengan hilangnya Naruto dan Hinata.

"Oh Kami-Sama ampuni kami." Shion merosot duduk bersimpuh.

Mata Sasori terbelalak, Hidan nampak memegangi kepalanya. "Ini semua salahku"

"Apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka berdua? Secara teknis gerbang tadi akan mengirim Vampir ke Neraka, tapi Naruto adalah Manusia!", Shion bergumam tak jelas.

 _Unknown Place_

"ramalan akan menjadi kenyataan! Tuhan telah menggariskan takdir dengan jelas",

Naruto dan Hinata nampak berpelukan diatas tanah. Keduanya terlelap dalam damai sampai.

"ugh" Hinata terbangun, tubuhnya terasa hangat dalam dekapan Naruto. Wajahnya memerah sangat aneh mengingat dia adalah vampir. Eh kecuali kalau perpindahan dimensi tadi mengakibatkan hilangnya sifat kevampirannya? Bisa jadi. Namun nampaknya hal itu tak berlangsung lama. Wajahnya kembali memutih dan bahkan memucat. Semakin pucat

"Namikaze-Kun",

"Aku butuh da-rah"

 **END OF CHAPTER IV**

 **Author Note :**

Well aku tau ini sangat singkat, tapi ya emang gini adanya. Act 1 sudah selesai :D jadi berikutnya adalah Act 2 tenang saja, update tak akan lama kok. Semakin kalian beri semangat semakin cepat :D cerita ini akan maki terang kok, seiring bertambahnya chapter tentunya.

Berikan review untuk menambah semangatku yaa! Update kilat deh


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER :**

Semua karakter yang digunakan adalah milik Masashi Kisimoto (karakter Naruto) dan Ichiei Ishibumi (karakter high school DxD) kesamaan dalam unsur cerita adalah suatu kebetulan. Isi fic ini tidak bermaksud menyinggung pihak manapun

 **RATING** **:** M

 **GENRE :** hurt / comfort , supernatural

 **AUTHOR :** RyuzakiMisaki (last_lotus)

Lite Lust

 **Cerita sebelumnya :**

Uzumaki Naruto, remaja yang direkrut oleh pihak kepolisian. Mendapat misi untuk membongkar kasus pada suatu sekolah, namun ditengah misi ia mendapat pengalaman supernatural yang membuatnya harus kehilangan pekerjaannya. Kini Ia menjalani kehidupannya seperti saat dia bertugas mengawasi sekolah untuk menutupi kecurigaan para yakuza?

Menjalani kehidupan normal Naruto berusaha. Namun hal itu sirna. Malam itu Naruto pulang dari makan malamnya. Berpapasan dengan suatu gerombolan yakuza membuat nafsu Naruto bangkit. Apalagi dalam gerombolan tadi terdapat Hinata, gadis yang membuatnya dipecat. Naruto mengejar mereka namun hal yang terjadi, kejadian diluar nalar manusia menimpa!

 **Act II**

 **CHAPTER V**

"Namikaze, bangunlah", Hinata menggeliat lemas. Wajahnya yang pucat berusaha menggapai leher Naruto.

Bukit lapang dengan hamparan rumput. Langit malam bertabur bintang terlihat damai. Hinata masih berusaha menggapai leher Naruto. Well setidaknya hanya itu yang dapat ia lakukan. Darah? Vampir membutuhkan darah untuk hidup. Nyaris sama dengan manusia membutuhkan nutrisi. Bedanya? Entahlah, lagipula itu tak penting.

Naruto nampak kacau dengan wajah yang gelisah. Matanya terpejam, namun nafasnya yang teratur menjadi tanda bahwa Ia baik-baik saja. Kontras dengan Hinata yang nafasnya makin melemah. Kini Hinata terlihat seperti sedang sekarat. Gigi taring mulai memanjang kini Ia sampai pada batas nya. Ia kembali pingsan.

Untuk ukuran vampir sekarat Ia cukup menjunjung tinggi martabat kaumnya. Vampir dapat menghisap darah korbannya dari manapun, namun aturan formal menyatakan bahwa leher adalah tempat terhormat untuk menyesap darah. Hampir sama dengan makan menggunakan tangan kanan. Ini tatakrama bung.

"ugh"

Naruto terbangun, aroma lavender membuai hidungnya. Sepertinya ia ingin kembali ke dunia mimpi.

'Srak'

Terduduk, Naruto membuat Hinata jatuh dari pelukannya. Ia segera menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Hinata.

"Hinata, bangunlah dan jelaskan apa yang terjadi disini!"

"Namikaze-Kun", suara Hinata lirih hampir tak terdengar.

"Ne, kau seperti orang sekarat? Apa kau baik-baik saja?", Naruto mendekatkan telinganya pada mulut Hinata.

'Amph' dengan lemah Hinata membenamkan wajah putihnya pada leher Naruto.

"Akh! Apa yang kau-", protes Naruto sepertinya terpotong.

Tak berlangsung lebih dari dua detik, Naruto ambruk dengan wajah pusat pasi. Sepertinya Hinata menghisap darahnya dengan sedikit bernafsu atau mungkin terlalu bernafsu. Dia sekarat, apa yang kau harapkan dari vampir sekarat lebih-lebih kau menyuguhkan leher dengan polos.

Tak lebih dari lima detik, Hinata menjauhkan wajahnya dari leher Naruto. Tindakan yang sepertinya tak mungkin dilakukan vampir yang sedang butuh darah. Ia membiarkan Naruto hidup! Biasanya vampir tak akan menyisakan darah milik korbannya.

"Darah terbaik yang pernah kuminum", Hinata menyeka sedikit darah pada bibirnya.

Hinata bangkit dan mengambil posisi duduk bersimpuh. Ia menarik Naruto dan menyandarkan kepala Naruto pada pahanya. Naruto menatap heran pada Hinata. Gadis itu dengan kejam menarik Naruto, namun dengan lembut menjadikan pahanya sebagai bantal untuk kepala Naruto. Aku harus bilang apalagi? Begitulah posisi meraka saat ini.

'ini jelas bukan neraka, sepertinya Naruto ikut masuk kedalam portal sehingga membuat perpindahan dimensi sedikit kacau' Hinata dengan anggun mengamati wilayah sekitarnya.

'sepertinya Byakugan belum dapat kugunakan, aku harus menghemat tenaga disini'

"Kau monster!" Naruto mendesis pada Hinata.

"Secara teknis aku adalah vampir, namun kau boleh memanggilku monster bila kau suka." Dengan dingin Hinata menanggapi Naruto.

"Baiklah nona penghisap darah, apa kau bisa menjelaskan apa yang terjadi disini?"

Naruto mencoba bangun dari pangkuan Hinata, namun kepalanya masih terlalu berat untuk digerakkan. Ia kehilangan banyak darah.

"Sepertinya kita berpindah dimensi, tapi entahlah aku juga tidak tau. Tempat ini terlihat sangat asing, sepertinya kita terjebak disini." Hinata memandang sekitar, nampaknya ia memikirkan sesuatu.

"Kita! Kau lah yang membuat semua ini terjadi! Pekerjaanku! Kehidupan normalku! Kau mengambil semua yang kumiliki, bahkan kau mengambil darahku." Dengan benci Naruto menjatuhkan dirinya dari pangkuan Hinata.

"Sebenarnya kau yang terlalu mencampuri urusan kami Namikaze, kau yang mendekati kami, kau bahkan melompat kedalam altar dengan kesadaranmu.", Hinata menyipitkan matanya, tak mau kalah dengan lawan bicaranya.

"Kau monster! Pergilah dariku, tinggalkan aku sendiri!"

Naruto mencoba bangun, dengan terhuyung-huyung ia berdiri. Tangannya meraba leher tempat Hinata menyesap darah. Sensasi rasa sakit menyerang sekujur tubuhnya, Ia terjatuh lagi. Hinata datang menghampirinya.

"Kau yakin? Manusia lemah sepertimu tak akan bertahan lama di dunia asing seperti ini.", Hinata berbisik tepat dibelakang telinga Naruto.

"Lagipula aku berhutang dua nyawa padamu, aku harus membalasnya kan?", Hinata memapah Naruto, membantunya berdiri dan berjalan menuruni bukit.

Naruto menghela nafas dengan lesu. Bagaimanapun yang dikatakan Hinata benar. Tubuhnya masih terlalu lemah, bahkan untuk berjalan sendiri. Hinata dan Naruto menuruni bukit, jalan setapak membawa mereka keluar dari bukit kecil tadi menuju sebuah jalanan kota.

"Apa rencananya Hinata?", Naruto dengan tertatih melepaskan diri dari Hinata.

"Dengan keadaan kita yang seperti ini, bertahan hidup adalah yang paling utama. Kita perlu suatu tempat untuk beristirahat dan memikirkan rencana kita lagi." Hinata mengangkat kepalanya melihat langit malam.

"Bagaimana kalau tempat ibadah! Mereka pasti mau menampung kita!", Naruto menatap Hinata yang kini tersenyum kecut.

"Apa kau ingin menyiksaku Namikaze? Lebih baik pasak suci menghujam jantungku daripada harus kesana!"

Benar juga, Hinata adalah vampir. Pastinya ia akan mengalami kesakitan luar biasa apabila mendekati simbol-simbol agama. Kini mereka duduk berdampingan disebuah kursi panjang.

"Bagaimana kalau menyewa sebuah rumah?" Hinata membuka mulut. Pandangannya tertuju pada sebuah agensi penyewaan dan penjualan rumah di seberang jalan.

"Memangnya bagaimana caranya? Maaf saja tapi aku tidak membawa sepeserpun uang", Naruto tertunduk lesu, Hinata berpikir dengan tidak logis. Lagipula jika ada uang, mata uang tempat ini belum pasti sama kan?

"Tunggulah disini Namikaze, aku akan membeli rumah termahal dikota ini!", Hinata bangkit dan berjalan memasuki bangunan di seberang jalan.

Naruto terkekeh pelan, "Agensi properti eh? Apa rencanamu Hinata?"

Naruto memandang jalanan sepi dengan sedikit sedih. Ia teringat oleh konoha, bagimana cara kembali kesana? Namun beberapa menit lamunannya buyar. Hinata keluar dari tempat tadi dengan tersenyum angkuh.

"Kita dapatkan rumahnya, jaraknya hanya dua blok dari sini." Hinata memamerkan kunci kepada Naruto.

"A-Apa? Bagaimana bisa? Kau menghipnotis petugasnya?", Naruto bangkit dengan terkejut, Ia segera menghampiri Hinata dan merebut kunci itu.

"Ah, tebakan yang beruntung, Namikaze-kun", Hinata terkekeh pelan. Berjalan di depan Hinata memimpin Naruto.

"Ne panggil aku Naruto saja, em Hinata? Apa kau bisa menghipnotis mesin minum itu? Aku sangat haus.", tangan Naruto menunjuk sebuah mesin minum otomatis dibawah lampu jalan.

"Baka ne, ini hanya mempan pada makhluk hidup Namikaze,", Hinata melemparkan dompet kebelakang.

"Ambil saja sesukamu", sambung Hinata.

Naruto menangkap dompet itu dan berlari kearah mesin minum, "Dari mana kau mengambilnya Hinata!"

"Anggap saja itu bonus dari penjual rumah tadi.", dengan dingin Hinata meninggalkan Naruto yang sibuk mengambil beberapa kaleng minuman.

 _Great Apartement_

Mulut Naruto terbuka, kakinya melangkah masuk dan mengelilingi ruangan. Hinata tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Naruto. Apa manusia selalu antusias pada hal-hal baru? Batin Hinata.

"Ne dimana ucapan terimakasihnya? Namikaze-kun?", Hinata merebahkan badannya pada sebuah sofa besar.

"Sudah kubilang panggil aku Naruto saja, hnnh tidak ada kata terimakasih! Lagipula ini tak sebanding bahkan dengan tiap tetes darah yang kau ambil!", Naruto terlihat sungkan untuk mengucapkan terima kasih.

Hinata membuka jaketnya kaos hitam polos terlihat ketat membungkus badannya. Kontras sekali dengan warna kulitnya yang hitam. Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia tak mau terlihat memerah. Langkahnya meninggalkan Hinata mencoba mencari dapur.

"Manusia aneh", Hinata tersenyum simpul melihat respon Naruto.

Hinata bangkit dan mencoba menyusul Naruto. Langkahnya anggun tak mengeluarkan suara.

"Naruto, berikan aku sedikit darahmu", Hinata tersenyum kecil, Ia mencoba menggoda Naruto.

"A-apa? Pergi kau monster!", Naruto tergagap ketika mengetahui Hinata mencoba mendekatinya.

"Ayolah Naruto, setetes saja~", Hinata memandang sayu Naruto yang ketakutan.

Naruto beringsut ia mundur dan kini terpojok pada dinding dapur.

"Hinata, sadarlah! Kau membuatku takut!",

"pffft , Ayolah Naruto aku hanya bercanda, seharusnya kau lihat wajahmu tadi", Hinata tak kuasa menahan tawanya.

"Apa! Kau!" Naruto melempar pandangan kesal pada Hinata.

Melangkah berlalu Hinata membelakangi Naruto, "Bagaimana bisa kepolisian mempunyai anggota penakut sepertimu.", Hinata terkekeh, Ia membuka kaosnya sembari berjalan membelakangi Naruto.

"Aku ingin mandi dulu, kau mau ikut?"

"Hei lepas pakaianmu di kamar mandi Hinata!", Naruto membuang mukanya yang memerah.

Jam menunjukkan pukul setengah tiga pagi. Naruto berjalan menuju kamar tidur di lantai atas. "Sepertinya aku akan memilih kamar ini.", Naruto memasuki kamarnya sambil menggerutu. Ia masih tak percaya Hinata mengerjainya hingga ia ketakutan setengah mati.

Kamar Naruto mempunyai interior yang sangat mewah. Kamar mandi didalam ruangan terdengar bergemericik. Sepertinya Naruto terlalu lelah untuk menyadarinya. Ia dengan lemah merebahkan tubuhnya pada kasur besar berwarna ungu.

Matanya tertutup sepertinya Ia mulai tertidur.

'Cekrek'

Hinata keluar dari kamar mandi, hanya dengan handuk melilit tubuhnya ia berjalan anggun. Matanya menangkap Naruto sedang berbaring di kasur.

"Naruto, ini kamarku pilih! Keluarlah dan pilih kamar lain!", Hinata berkata pelan mencoba membangunkan Naruto.

"huh, sepertinya aku akan mmengalah.", Hinata keluar dari kamarnya dan memasuki kamar lain.

Apartemen ini lumayan besar, dengan empat kamar tidur, dapur, ruang bersantai, dan beberapa ruang lain. Terlalu besar untuk mereka berdua, perabot beserta bahan sandang pangan juga tersedia, apartemen siap huni?

Waktu menunjukkan pukul sepuluh pagi. Naruto terbangun dengan damai, keluar kamar ia berusaha mencari penghidupan perutnya. Ia mengacak-acak dapur.

"Ramen, ramen, dimana kalian menyimpan makanan bermutu tinggi ini yaa?"

Naruto tampaknya tidak bisa menemukan yang ia cari. Semua bahan makanan ini masih mentah. Sejenak Naruto diam, ide jahil terlintas Naruto mengambil satu siung bawang. Senyum kemenangan tergambar diwajahnya.

"Kali ini kubalas kau vampir nakal!", Naruto berkeliling mencari Hinata. Kamar satu, kamar tiga, kamar empat, ruang tengah, ruang santai?

'Bingo'

Hinata sedang mengutak-atik laptop kecil dipangkuannya, "Apa maumu Naruto?", Hinata sepertinya sadar akan tindak tanduk Naruto yang mengendap-endap mencurigakan.

"hahaha, aku hanya mau menyapa selamat pagi", tawa Naruto jelas dibuat-buat.

"lemparkan bawang itu dan kau mati di tempat!", dengan tajam Hinata menatap Naruto.

'glek'

Naruto dengan pasrah membuang bawangnya ke lantai.

"Namikaze Naruto! Buang bawang itu keluar, jauh dari sini!"

'glek'

Dengan bersungut-sungut Naruto membawa bawang itu kembali ke dapur. Setelah itu ia kembali menghampiri Hinata. Ia berusaha melihat apa yang sedang dibaca Hinata.

"Darimana kau dapat benda itu Hinata? Apa yang kau baca?"

Yang ditanya hanya diam saja. Naruto memutuskan ikut membaca bacaan Hinata.

"Naruto, apa kau tak punya kesibukan lain? Aku sedang sibuk disini", Hinata merasa terganggu dengan ulah Naruto yang menurutnya rusuh itu.

"Huh, aku menggangu?", Naruto beranjak pergi menuju pintu rumah.

"Aku akan pergi mencari makan apa kau mau titip Hinata?", Naruto sedikit berteriak. Ia terlihat menghitung isi dompet sisa semalam.

"Bawakan aku obat penambah darah saja, beli yang banyak.", Hinata keluar dari ruang santai sembari membawa laptopnya tadi.

"Obat tambah darah? Baiklah.", Naruto keluar dan menyusuri jalan kota. Selain berbelanja ia juga ingin menjelajahi tempat ini seperti kebiasaannya pada rumah sebelumnya.

Jalan kota itu nampak ramai, lalu-lintas berjalan lancar dan gerai-gerai dipadati pengunjung. Naruto nampaknya tidak kesulitan untuk menemukan departemen store. Hal itu tak aneh katana palang pengenal terpampang jelas di atasnya.

 _Great Apartement_

Hinata sedang berkonsentrasi mengendalikan Byakugannya. Sepertinya ia sedang mempelajari keadaan sekitar. Byakugannya menyipit,

"Apa-apaan tempat ini? Aura yang sangat semrawut, Iblis? Malaikat? Aku pikir mereka hanya bualan?", Hinata memejamkan matanya.

'sepertinya tempat ini tidak beres? Tunggu! Naruto sedang keluar! Tidak aman membiarkannya berkeliaran sendiri!', Hinata segera bangkit dan keluar dari apartemen.

Mengedarkan pandangan ia mencoba mencari Naruto.

 **End of Chapter V**

 **Author Note :**

Terimakasih bagi kalian yang telah menyuntikkan semangat kepadaku :D

Jangan sungkan untuk memberi kritik padaku yaa, di chapter berikutnya fic akan menjadi lebih panjang, jadi mohon dukungannya yaa.

Bila kalian membaca fic ini, sempatkan untuk mengisi kolom review, percayalah aku butuh itu :D update akan teratur apabila kalian memberi support :D

Lotus out


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER :**

Semua karakter yang digunakan adalah milik Masashi Kisimoto (karakter Naruto) dan Ichiei Ishibumi (karakter high school DxD) kesamaan dalam unsur cerita adalah suatu kebetulan. Isi fic ini tidak bermaksud menyinggung pihak manapun

 **RATING** **:** M

 **GENRE :** hurt / comfort , supernatural

 **AUTHOR :** RyuzakiMisaki (last_lotus)

Lite Lust

 **Cerita sebelumnya :**

Uzumaki Naruto, remaja yang direkrut oleh pihak kepolisian. Mendapat misi untuk membongkar kasus pada suatu sekolah, namun ditengah misi ia mendapat pengalaman supernatural yang membuatnya harus kehilangan pekerjaannya. Kini Ia menjalani kehidupannya seperti saat dia bertugas mengawasi sekolah untuk menutupi kecurigaan para yakuza?

Menjalani kehidupan normal Naruto berusaha. Namun hal itu sirna. Malam itu Naruto pulang dari makan malamnya. Berpapasan dengan suatu gerombolan yakuza membuat nafsu Naruto bangkit. Apalagi dalam gerombolan tadi terdapat Hinata, gadis yang membuatnya dipecat. Naruto mengejar mereka namun hal yang terjadi, kejadian diluar nalar manusia menimpa!

Hinata mengedarkan pandangannya, jelas sekali bahwa ia dalam keadaan panik.

 **Act II**

 **Chapter VI**

 _Great Apartement_

Tunggu, panik? Hinata mengusap matanya, 'untuk apa aku mengkhawatirkan Naruto? Bodohnya aku'

Sejurus dengan itu Hinata kembali masuk ke apartemen. Hari itu matahari bersembunyi dengan malu. Di belakang mega mendung, cahaya kecil sesekali menerobos awan itu. Hinata terlihat sedang duduk di ruang santai. Pikirannya terbang mengingat kejadian tempo hari.

Ia tak menyangka, pertarungan kemarin dapat dimenangkan pihak Youkai. Lebih tepatnya Youkai yang dibantu fraksi pendeta. Lebih dari itu, semua anggota klannya tewas.

"Setidaknya, para Youkai juga telah musnah", Hinata tersenyum kecut. Ia teringat perlawanan terakhirnya sebelum terlempar ke dimensi ini.

"Sekarang, apa yang harus kulakukan? Ayah?", mata Hinata terpejam. Entah berbicara pada siapa Hinata mengepalkan tangannya.

Sementara itu di departemen store.

 _Departemen store_

Naruto menyeka mulutnya, ini ramen ketiga yang ia makan. Ia sedang mengikuti kompetisi memakan ramen. Kapan lagi dapat makan sepuasnya? Lebih-lebih gratis.

"Yak, dua peserta dinyatakan gugur! Kini tinggal dua orang lagi!", seorang pria pembawa acara terlihat menggebu-gebu. Dihadapnnya Naruto sedang berlomba dengan tangkas? Ia menggunakan sumpit dengan sangat cekatan.

'bruk'

Tepat di sampingnya pesaing terakhir ambruk. Diikuti sorakan penonton Naruto tersenyum lebar.

"Dan kita dapatkan pemenang kita! Namikaze Naruto dari, dari mana asalmu nak?", pembawa acara itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke Naruto.

"Konoha, konoha di negara api!", Naruto terlalu senang untuk mengingat bahwa dia sudah berada di dimensi lain.

'dia orangnya', sesosok gadis kecil tersenyum diantara penonton yang riuh. Tak ada yang aneh, hanya gadis cilik dengan rambut hitam. Senyuman manisnya tak hilang bahkan ketika dia berbalik meninggalkan kerumunan.

"Ne, Naruto dari konoha! Anak ini senang bercanda rupanya.", pembawa acara itu menghampiri Naruto yang masih sibuk dengan ramennya.

"Sesuai janji, kau berhak mendapat kupon gratis seumur hidup untuk makan di sini!", pria tadi meberikan kartu berwarna emas.

"Eh, sepertinya kau salah kartu paman?", Naruto membolak-balik kartu bergambar palu dengan kemilau cahaya.

"Oh, benarkah? Um kartu apa ini? Aku tak ingat ada yang menukarnya.", pria tadi kembali merogoh sakunya dan menemukan kartu voucher di saku bajunya.

"Nah ini dia kupon yang ketinggalan!", Ia menyerahkan kupon itu pada Naruto.

"Ne, paman bagaimana dengan kartu ini?", Naruto mengulurkan kartu emas tadi.

"Kau bisa memilikinya, sebenarnya aku tak tau darimana kartu itu, itu bukan milikku", dengan acuh pria tadi meninggalkan Naruto.

Lima belas menit berlalu, Naruto meninggalkan kedai ramen. Setidaknya setelah ia kenyang, kapan lagi ramen seumur hidup? Hari semakin siang, Naruto berjalan menyusuri kedai dalam departemen store. Di tangan kirinya dua kantung butik tergantung rapi. Tangan kanannya sibuk membawa belanjaan lain.

"Sepertinya tinggal obat untuk Hinata, tapi untuk apa obat penambah darah untuk vampir?", Naruto bergumam memasuki sebuah klinik.

Mendung sepertinya tak kuat menahan tangisnya. Titik-titik air perlahan jatuh semakin deras. Naruto berlari kecil berusaha melindungi belanjaan miliknya. Beberapa orang memilih berteduh dari derasnya hujan. Naruto dalam perjalanan pulang untuk menuju apartemen yang hanya tersisa beberapa meter lagi.

 _Great Apartement_

"Hinata, aku pulang!", Naruto dengan lari kecil memasuki apartemen mewah itu.

Dilemparkannya tas berisi butik dan beberapa belanjaan ke sebuah meja. Ia dengan tergesa-gesa memasuki kamar Hinata. Ia mencopot pakaiannya dan mengalungkannya di leher.

"ini obat pesananmu! Aku mau mandi, kehujanan akan membuatku demam bila tak mandi.", Naruto melemparkan obat itu pada Hinata.

"Manusia lemah, ini obat untukmu, metabolisme tubuhmu sangat lemah.", Hinata mendesis, matanya menatap tajam dada bidang Naruto.

"Oh, yaa? Dan kau pasti monster dengan hati dingin yang haus darah! Untuk apa aku meminum obat penambah darah?", Naruto berbalik menatap Hinata.

"Hei lihat aku kalau bicara!", Naruto menutupi dadanya yang menjadi titik fokus Hinata.

"Ssh, diam dan minum obat ini! Aku butuh darah untuk diminum.", melemparkan kembali bungkusan obat Hinata kini mengaktifkan Byakugan.

"Hei hei santai saja, kenapa harus menggunakan mata iblismu?" Naruto sedikit terintimidasi oleh mata tajam Hinata.

"Kau ingin cara lembut atau kasar Naruto! Minum obat itu dan kemarilah! Aku mulai sekarat disini!", Hinata mendesis matanya masih mengamati dada Naruto. Ada yang salah kah?

'glek'

"Ano, apa kau tak bisa meminum darah orang lain saja?", Naruto mendekati Hinata sembari meminum obat penambah darah.

Kini posisi mereka duduk berjejeran. Tangan Hinata merengkuh leher Naruto. Pandangan sayu diikuti wangi lavender memenuhi ruangan.

"Wow, pelan-pelan nona, kenapa leher yang menjadi target? Kita seperti orang yang akan bercinta. Coba tanganku saja? Atau yang lainnya." Naruto tak mau menatap mata Hinata, sepertinya jantungnya berdebar kencang.

"Aku bisa merasakan darahmu mengalir disetiap arteri dan venamu, tatap mataku Naruto dimana rasa sopan yang kau ucapkan tadi?", lidah Hinata menjulur menjilat beberapa inci leher Naruto.

"Sudahlah lakukan dengan cepat! Kau membuatku ketakutan Hinata!",

Wajah merah Naruto perlahan memucat seiring wajah Hinata yang terbenam di lehernya. Berbeda dari sebelumnya Hinata kini menyesap darah Naruto dengan lembut. Naruto mulai bersyukur rasanya tak separah yang lalu.

Sepuluh detik berlalu, Hinata melepaskan Naruto. Sadar akan hal itu Naruto bergeser menjaga jarak dengan Hinata. Nafasnya tak stabil ia terbaring pada kasur Hinata.

"Naruto, apa yang terjadi padamu hari ini? Darahmu terasa lain,", Hinata berbaring telungkup di atas Naruto.

Naruto yang tak punya kekuatan hanya pasrah. Baginya sedekat ini dengan lawan jenis adalah hal yang pertama.

"Aku memenangkan kupon Ramen?", Naruto membuang mukanya.

'tidak mungkin memakan ramen akan membuat darahnya menjadi suci' Hinata mengusap dada Naruto.

"Apa tidak ada hal aneh yang terjadi?", Hinata duduk pada perut Naruto.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Turun Hinata!" Naruto terlihat panik dengan tingkah Hinata. Bagaimana tidak, Hinata adalah gadis dewasa kini menunggang tubuhnya seolah hal itu adalah hal yang pantas.

"Kaummu memang aneh Naruto, ceritakan kejadian yang menurutmu tidak wajar,unik atau apapun!"

Memandang Hinata penuh makna Naruto mulai membuka mulutnya, "Well, aku mendapat kartu emas bergambar palu hari ini."

Naruto mencoba meraih bajunya. Sepertinya kartu itu ia letakkan pada saku bajunya.

"Maksudmu, palu seperti tato ini?", Hinata menyentuh dada Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tak mungkin memiliki tato!", Naruto menggeliat melepaskan diri dari Hinata.

Mencoba mencari kartu yang dimaksud Naruto merogoh semua kantong baju dan celana. Nihil ia tak dapat menemukan kartu itu , sementara Hinata sibuk memandangi dadanya Naruto berlari kearah cermin.

'Deg'

Persis seperti gambar palu yang ada di kartu tadi. Naruto terlihat shock dengan keadaan tersebut. Naruto meraba tato itu tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat.

"Apa-apaan ini?", Naruto meremas dadanya.

Hinata yang melihat tingkah Naruto bergegas menghampirinya. "Naruto tenanglah, sepertinya itu bukan tato biasa."

"Tentu saja aku tahu! Tato ini tiba-tiba muncul. Kepalaku!", dalam kepanikan Naruto mengerang memegangi kepalanya.

'tak salah lagi, Naruto mendapatkan itu dari kartu tadi, tapi kenapa Naruto?'

Naruto terlihat melepaskan pegangan pada kepalanya. Ia beranjak keluar kamar meninggalkan Hinata.

"Kupikir aku perlu sendiri,"

"Ne, kenapa tiba-tiba sekali?", Hinata mencoba menyembunyikan rasa penasarannya.

Naruto berjalan masuk kedalam kamarnya, Ia tak percaya serentetan kejadian dalam sepekan terakhir telah merubah hidupnya. Dengan tenang ia memasuki kamar mandi dan membiarkan pikirannya hanyut dalam pancuran air.

Berputar balik ingatannya pada kartu itu, sebagai mantan polisi ia selalu berpikir logis. Kejadian diluar nalar manusia selalu diabaikan dalam penyelidikan. Namun berkat kejadian dalam sepekan hal itu tidak berlaku lagi. Ia mulai membuka diri untuk kemungkinan supernatural.

"Apapun yang terjadi aku tetaplah Naruto.", gumaman kecil Naruto dibawah guyuran air.

Setengah jam berlalu, Naruto kini terlelap tanpa sehelai benang pada tubuhnya. Kasur yang ia gunakan terlihat terlalu besar untuknya seorang. Tubuh Naruto berkeringat, sesuatu yang aneh, dia kan baru keluar dari mandinya? Apa hujan membuatnya berkeringat? Rasanya tidak mungkin.

Naruto melihat sebuah kota, terlihat jelas dipandangannya. Naruto mencoba menggerakan badannya. Nihil badannya tak bergerak, pandangannya beralih pada sebuah tempat peribadatan tempat yang sangat damai. Apa ini mimpi? Bukan! Naruto sadar betul apa yang ia lihat.

Langit menjadi merah, tempat suci itu dilalap api, para orang suci dibantai didepan Naruto. Berusaha mengalihkan pandangan Naruto mencoba. Namun ia seolah dipaksa melihat kejadian ini. Bak film yang diputar berulang-ulang Naruto menyaksikan tiap kejadian dengan ketakutan.

Ya! Ketakutan, Ia melihat setiap orang-orang dibantai, toko dijarah, dimanakah keadilan? Dimanakah Sang pengadil! Naruto merubah Tatapannya menjadi tatapan benci, hatinya berdebar. Apakah maksud semua ini!

Kini semua pandangan itu berubah menjadi putih. Seberkas cahaya terlihat menyilaukan dari atas. Naruto duduk bersimpuh, kini ia dapat merasakan tubuhnya kembali. Mengedarkan pandangan ia mencari tahu dimanakah ini. Altar? Apa ini sebuah tempat ibadah?

' _cahaya kebenaran telah memilih'_

' _keadilan akan tegak dan dunia akan kembali berseri'_

' _kau yang terpilih untuk tugas suci ini'_

' _Tegakkan keadilan! Dan kau akan temukan kedamaian yang abadi'_

"Naruto! Bangunlah!", Hinata menatap nanar Naruto yang sedang tertidur. Abaikan saja keadaan Naruto yang telanjang. Jelas bukan sebuah masalah apabila dibandingkan dengan apa yang menjadi fokus Hinata.

Kembali pada Naruto, kini ia terlihat sedang berdo'a. Tangannya menengadah dan berbisik pelan.

"Aku adalah abdi Tuhan! Keadilan akan terwujud"

Terlihat sebuah palu besar dan sebuah neraca penimbang. Naruto berusaha menggapai keduanya namun hanya angin yang ia dapatkan.

' _ikuti takdirmu! Jalan kebenaran akan menuntunmu '_

Mengangguk seolah paham Naruto berdiri dan melangkah maju memasuki cahaya emas itu. Hidupnya yang baru telah dimulai!

'Srak'

Naruto bangkit dari kasurnya ia segera melompat keluar kamar. Hinata yang melihatnya hanya dapat berdiam mematung. Bagaimana tidak? Naruto tanpa sehelai pakaian melompat keluar dengan lolosnya. Naruto berlari menuju meja tempat ia meletakkan tas butiknya.

Segera saja, Ia memakai kaos putih polos dan celana hitam panjang. "Hinata! Kemarilah!"

'Deg'

Kini Hinata duduk berhadapan pada sebuah meja makan. Naruto menjelaskan panjang lebar mengenai kejadian tadi. Hinata tersenyum kecut, tanpa menanggapi ia tetap mendengarkan kisah Naruto.

"Hinata! Aku akan membuat dunia ini lebih baik lagi! Bergabunglah denganku!", dengan berapi-api Naruto menggebrak meja.

"Hei hei, kau pikir kau bicara pada siapa hm? Aku ini vampir dan jika kau menjadi paladin atau semacamnya aku pasti yang pertama akan menggagalkan rencanamu!", walau Hinata merasa berat, kucuran kata-kata itu tetap mengalir dari mulutnya.

"Maka bertaubatlah! Aku tau kau akan berkata seperti itu.", Naruto berusaha membujuk Hinata.

"Jaga mulutmu Naruto! Aku bisa saja membunuhmu saat ini juga!", Hinata memamerkan gigi taringnya yang mulai memanjang.

Naruto tetap tenang, tak biasanya ia dapat bertahan dari tatapan ngeri Hinata, "Aku tau kau tak akan melakukannya, jauh dari lubuk hatimu kau pasti menginginkan perdamaian kan!"

'Deg'

Hinata mematung, "Sejak kapan kau pandai bicara Naruto? Bangsa kami sudah berusaha menggapai perdamaian ribuan tahun sebelum kau lahir. Jadi perdamaian apa yang kau bicarakan ini?"

"perdamaian abadi", Naruto tersenyum, Ia seperti terlahir kembali.

'Deg'

Menggenggam tangan Hinata, "Percayalah, bersama kita dapat meraihnya!"

 **End of Chapter VI**

 **Author Note :**

Hai halo, terimakasih telah memberi support yang sangat hebat. Sekali lagi terimakasih. Aku harap chapter ini dan tidak menyinggung kalian. Apabila ada yang kurang berkenan silahkan pm atau review saja.

Saya akan menjawab beberapa pertanyaan yang masuk.

 _Anko Guru Matematika :_ Hinata tidak mencari informasi dimensi ini dengan laptop, tapi dengan byakugannya.

 _Guest : u_ ntuk hurt/comfort akan dimulai mulai chapter depan

 _Kazehiro Tatsuya : terima kasih untuk arahannya senior :D_

 _Kazuya Hatake : sudah terjawab kan lewat chapter ini :D_

 _Black Head_ : tepat sekali , kejadian pada chapter awal memang sebagai perantara cerita.

Semuanya : Terima kasih untuk semua saran yang masuk, terimakasih.

Berhubung chapter ini hanya berisi intro dari kekuatan Naruto jadi hanya berisi singkat saja, namun sesuai janji, saya akan melakukan update kilat. Jangan lupa berikan tanggapan jalan pada kolom review yaa semuanya!

Lotus out


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER :**

Semua karakter yang digunakan adalah milik Masashi Kisimoto (karakter Naruto) dan Ichiei Ishibumi (karakter high school DxD) kesamaan dalam unsur cerita adalah suatu kebetulan. Isi fic ini tidak bermaksud menyinggung pihak manapun

 **RATING** **:** M

 **GENRE :** hurt / comfort , supernatural

 **AUTHOR :** RyuzakiMisaki (last_lotus)

Lite Lust

 **Chapter VII**

 _Great Apartement_

"Jadi, apa rencanamu jagoan? Apa kau akan keluar kejalanan dan berteriak tentang perdamaian kepada warga kota?" Hinata melepaskan genggaman tangan Naruto. Bagaimana bisa seorang paladin dan vampir dapat mendiskusikan perdamaian?

"Hm, menurutku, hal besar dapat dimulai dari yang paling kecil sekalipun. Mengingat aku adalah abdi Tuhan, sepertinya aku akan mendatanginya dan bertanya langsung padanya.", dengan lugu Naruto mencoba mengingat altar pada mimpinya.

"Ne! Apa kau sudah gila? Memang dengan cara apa kau akan berbicara dengan Tuhan? Jangan mengada-ada Naruto.", Hinata kini berpikir Naruto sudah tidak waras.

"Do'a"

'Deg'

Hinata menyipitkan matanya, remaja di hadapannya ini tentu telah berubah sejak ia mendapat lambang palu didadanya. Namun bagaimanapun Hinata tetap melihat aura Naruto sama adanya, hanya kali ini ia merasa lebih tenang ketika di dekatnya.

"Kau membuatku sakit Naruto, lagipula kau tak bisa berdo'a", Hinata sedikit tersinggung dengan kata Naruto tadi.

"Tentu saja aku bisa, semua orang bisa berdo'a,", Naruto menggenggam tangannya, mulai berbisik ia mengatakan dengan lembut sebuah kalimat yang entah apa itu.

Hinata melompat kebelakang, Ia dengan siaga mengeluarkan Byakugan, tangannya bersiap menyerang Naruto.

Satu detik

Dua detik

Tiga detik

Hinata menyipitkan matanya, kenapa tidak ada apapun yang terjadi? Bahkan ia tak merasa pusing. Naruto menatap Hinata dengan cengirannya, "hee, kau benar aku tidak bisa berdo'a"

Hinata dengan wajah jengkel memberi tatapan tajam pada Naruto. "Kau paladin terburuk sepanjang masa."

"Nee, sepertinya kau perlu menggali kekuatanmu Naruto. Atau kau bisa menjalani kehidupan normal dengan wajar?", Hinata seperti salah bicara, Ia baru saja memberi saran pada salah satu musuh besar nya, 'oh sial, bodohnya aku! Bila bocah ini memang benar paladin, tentu akan sangat berbahaya bila ia dapatkan kekuatannya!'

"Tentu saja! Kau jenius Hinata, untuk seorang vampir tentunya. Oh aku lupa akan suatu hal, bolehkah aku mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan?", Naruto melipat tangan didepan dadanya.

Hinata kini kembali duduk berhadapan dengan Naruto, "Apapun, tanyakanlah dengan syarat-"

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya, tidak biasanya Hinata mengajukan negosiasi seperti ini.

"Dengan syarat, jangan pernah berubah dari menjadi dirimu sendiri!", Hinata seperti sedikit sungkan ketika mengatakan berubah.

"Eh, syarat macam apa itu?, tapi baiklah! Un pertanyaan pertama, berapa usiamu? Kudengar vampir dapat hidup abadi?", Naruto memandang manik lavender Hinata.

"Umurku? Entahlah aku tak ingat, tapi bila dibuat usia manusia, mungkin kau dua tahun lebih muda dariku. Selain itu, vampir memang abadi, tapi masih dapat dibunuh bila kau mampu.", Hinata melihat respon Naruto, sepertinya Ia belum selesai dengan pertanyaannya.

"Bagaimana cara membunuh vampir?" Naruto kini menatap tajam mata Hinata yang membesar.

Berusaha mengendalikan keterkejutan Hinata tertawa datar, "Kau sepertinya sedikit berambisi untuk membunuhku Naruto? Kaum kami adalah yang paling rentan dengan simbol keagamaan, bawang dan do'a hanya membuat kami sakit kepala, memenggal kepala kami atau menusuk jantung kami dengan pasak adalah cara paling efektif untuk membunuh."

"Bagaimana cara kalian berkembang biak? Bagaimana cara kalian memiliki keturunan?", Naruto menatap Hinata, pandangannya tak lepas dari manik lavender Hinata. Tenang dan damai.

"Kami tak berkembang biak Naruto, kami melakukan transformasi apabila ingin menambah jenis kami." Sedikit menghela nafas Hinata kembali menjelaskan "Transformasi adalah proses berubahnya makhluk diluar kami menjadi vampir, banyak cara untuk melakukan hal itu"

"Berapa ukuran dadamu Hinata?", pandangan Naruto sedikit turun melihat dada Hinata.

"Apa tidak ada pertanyaan yang lebih bermutu, kau memalukan", Hinata meronta ketika Naruto melontarkan pertanyaan itu.

'Bingo'

Naruto menatap wajah Hinata yang memerah, sepertinya pertanyaan tadi adalah sebuah kecohan.

"Wajahmu memerah Hinata? Menurutmu apakah vampir dapat merona? Lalu, apakah vampir dapat merasakan cinta?", Naruto menggenggam tangan Hinata.

"Kami tak memiliki emosi Naruto, mana mungkin kami dapat merasakan cinta", Hinata memalingkan pandangannya.

Angin malam menyeruak masuk, suara ketukan pintu membuyarkan diskusi mereka berdua. Hinata melepaskan genggaman Naruto, dengan segera ia membuka pintu, siapakah yang bertamu larut malam begini? Tunggu, bukankah tidak ada yang mengenal mereka di dimensi ini?

Hinata menyipitkan mata lavendernya, siapakah gadis cebol ini?

"Maaf, sepertinya kau salah alamat. Selain itu kami tidak menerima permintaan sumbangan gadis kecil."

Hinata dengan dingin berusaha mengabaikan gadis itu.

"Aku tidak salah dengan perhitunganku nona.", gadis bersurai hitam itu dengan polosnya memasuki apartemen Hinata.

"Hei, kau pikir siapa dirimu ha?", sedikit jengkel Hinata menghentikan langkah sang gadis.

"Namaku, Ophis.", jawaban singkat itu makin membuat Hinata jengkel.

"Oh yaa, dan apa maumu Ophis? Bertamu larut malam bukalah hal yang sopan.", Hinata mengikuti langkah Ophis menuju ruangan dimana Naruto berada.

"Aku kemari untuk menjemput satu paladin dan satu pengawalnya, itu kau nona vampir.", Ophis berkata polos kemudian ia duduk pada pangkuan Naruto.

"Hei hei, siapa gadis manis ini Hinata? Kau mengenalnya?", Naruto terlihat kaget dengan naiknya Ophis pada pengakuannya.

"Turun dari sana dan jelaskan apa yang terjadi disini!", Hinata benar-benar jengkel ketika Ophis berada pada pangkuan Naruto.

Tunggu, apa ia baru saja mengatakan paladin dan pengawal? Dari mana gadis cebol ini tau identitas mereka berdua.

"Apa maksudmu turun? Apa kau cemburu Hinata? Kukira vampir tak bisa jatuh cinta?", Ophis sepertinya mempermainkan Hinata.

"Ne? Apa maksudnya ini? Bisa seseorang menjelaskan apa yang terjadi?", Naruto mencoba melerai perdebatan dua gadis di depannya.

"Akh! Lupakan, kau boleh duduk disana aku tak mungkin cemburu untuk kalian berdua!", sedikit menggerutu Hinata rupanya terpancing.

"Baiklah aku mulai pusing disini, bisa kau jelaskan apa maksudmu gadis kecil?", Naruto menurunkan Ophis dari pangkuannnya.

Malam semakin larut Hinata memandang sinis ke arah Ophis. Merasa terganggu dengan kesunyian ini Naruto mencoba memecah keheningan, "Ne darimana asalmu, Ophis? Apa tujuanmu kemari?"

"Bukankah pertanyaan itu lebih pantas untuk dirimu sendiri?", Ophis menatap lembut mata saphire Naruto.

"Ehehe, sepertinya kau tau banyak tentang kami, tak ada gunanya berbohong.", Naruto menggaruk pipinya.

"Kukira kau memegang sumpah paladin Naruto-Nii? Sudah pasti kau tak akan berbohong?", Ophis mengambil sebuah lipatan kertas pada kantung bajunya.

"Sumpah paladin? Apa maksudmu aku adalah paladin? Kukira Hinata hanya bercanda.", Naruto menatap Hinata yang masih sebal pada Ophis.

Ophis mengeluarkan kertas tadi, dibukanya di atas meja. Seperti sebuah poster? Beberapa gambar terlihat timbul dari atas kertas. _Demon,Angle,Fallen-Angle._ Beberapa fraksi mengisi tiap sudut dari sebuah segitiga.

"Kami menolak!", dengan cepat Hinata membuka suaranya, "Aku dan Naruto tidak ada hubungannya dengan masalah dimensi ini!", imbuh Hinata.

"Tunggu apa maksudmu dengan kita Hinata? Setidaknya dengarlah penjelasan gadis ini!", Naruto terlihat tidak senang dengan tingkah Hinata.

"Aku takut kalian tak dapat menolak, biar aku jelaskan sesuatu. Seperti yang terlihat dalam kertas ini. Dimensi ini dihuni oleh beberapa fraksi, tiga diantaranya sangatlah ofensif.", Ophis menunjuk pada masing-masing sudut segitiga tadi.

"Sikap mereka mengacu pada sikap ingin menguasi satu sama lain untuk mencapai kedamaian.", Ophis melihat manik mata Naruto yang berubah.

"Apa menurut kalian, perpindahan dimensi kalian bukanlah tanpa alasan dan tujuan? Kalian adalah orang yang terpilih!", Ophis melanjutkan ceramahnya.

"Tiga fraksi ini akan mengadakan turnamen besar untuk menunjukan siapakah yang terkuat diantara mereka. Pemenang dari perwakilan fraksi akan memimpin dunia ini. Aku takut perdamaian tak akan terwujud dengan salah satu fraksi yang memimpin."

Naruto dan Hinata sepertinya paham dengan penjelasan Ophis. Mereka menangguk paham.

"Tunggu! Bukankah ada malaikat? Biarkan saja mereka memenangkan turnamen ini? Bukankah mereka adalah abdi Tuhan yang paling taat?", Naruto mencoba bertanya.

"Naruto-Kun, malaikat yang dimaksud disini sepertinya adalah-", Hinata memberikan suffik pada Naruto.

"Ya, kalian adalah perwakilan dari malaikat! Setiap fraksi memilih perwakilan mereka untuk bertarung pada turnamen ini.", Ophis mengangguk senang. Tugasnya lebih mudah dari apa yang ia bayangkan.

"Tapi? Bukankah Vampir termasuk iblis eh?", Hinata mulai tertarik dengan arah pembicaraan ini.

"Well, aku tak tau soal itu. Mungkin Tuhan sudah memiliki rencana lain?", Ophis mengangkat bahunya tanda tak tau.

"Oh, satu lagi. Turnamen itu akan dilaksanakan empat tahun lagi, kita punya beberapa waktu untuk berlatih.", Ophis beranjak pergi menuju kamar Naruto.

"Kalian setuju? Baiklah. Aku harap kalian tidak keberatan karena mulai sekarang tempat ini menjadi markas untuk kita.", Ophis dengan santainya masuk ke kamar Naruto.

"Tidak ada kata setuju disini! Selain itu pilihlah kamar lain?", Hinata kembali jengkel oleh ulah Ophis.

"Sudahlah Hinata, setidaknya sekarang kita memiliki tujuan kan?", Naruto menyusul Ophis yang kini sudah berbaring di kamarnya.

"Cih", Hinata menekuk wajah manisnya.

 _Ruined Temple_

Sebuah puing-puing bebatuan berserakan. Sisa hujan nampak segar ketika kaki Naruto menapaki tanah basah itu. Waktu menunjukan tengah hari namun kabut masih tebal menyelimuti reruntuhan bekas kuil ini.

Ya, Naruto memulai debut pertamanya sebagai paladin dengan berlatih. Sejujurnya, Ia masih tidak mengetahui apa itu paladin. Ia kini hanya berlatih fisik berlari dan menghindari bebatuan yang dilemparkan Hinata dan Ophis. Entah berapa puluh kali batu seukuran kepalan tangan bersarang pada tubuhnya.

Ophis sepertinya yang paling semangat melemparkan batu. Latihan kali ini bertujuan untuk melatih ketangkasan dan reflek Naruto.

"Apa kita tidak keterlaluan? Ini sudah dua jam.", Hinata menatap iba Naruto.

"Sejak kapan kau memiliki rasa kasihan Hinata?". Ophis melemparkan batu terakhir dengan kekuatan ekstra.

'srak'

Naruto terpental beberapa meter, batu itu menghantam perutnya. Hinata tak akan jatuh pada jebakan ini, Ia tau bahwa hal barusan adalah pancingan agar ia turun dan menolong Naruto. Batu demi batu tetap ia lemparkan. Naruto yang kepayahan mulai tak bisa mengimbangi batu batu yang seperti tak ada habisnya. Ia mulai pasrah menangkis batu itu dengan lengannya. Latihan keketangkasan mulai berubah menjadi latihan ketahanan.

Naruto mengabaikan rasa nyeri disekujur tubuhnya. Ia tetap menangkis batu dengan gigih. Dengan hempasan angin Hinata berlari kearah Naruto.

"Bersiaplah Naruto-Kun," Hinata mulai melancarkan pukulan ringan kearah Naruto.

"Apa-apaan ini, apa kalian berencana menyiksaku?", Naruto mencoba meminta penjelasan pada Hinata.

"Ophis berkata, kekuatan manusia akan muncul ketika Ia merasa terpojok.", Hinata sedikit meringankan pukulannya.

Ophis yang melihat lemahnya pukulan Hinata mulai ikut turun. "Seharusnya pukulanmu harus lebih keras Hinata!"

Merasa dihina Hinata memberikan sedikit tenaga pada pukulannya, dan 'blar' Naruto terpental beberapa meter dari tempatnya.

'Tuhan tolong aku'

Hinata yang sadar dari amarahnya akhirnya melompat hendak menangkap Naruto. Ophis terlihat tersenyum tipis. Naruto jatuh tersungkur dan dia tersenyum? Latihan macam apa ini?

"Sepertinya latihan untuk hari ini cukup!", Ophis meregangkan tangannya.

Hinata terlihat panik dengan kondisi Naruto yang babak belur. Ia berusaha memapah Naruto namun yang terjadi adalah, Naruto dapat bangkit dengan sendirinya. Seharusnya tak ada manusia yang dapat bangkit dari pukulan tadi.

"Ini aneh, rasanya sakit dan nyeri ditubuhku menghilang setelah aku meminta pertolongan tuhan dari pukulanmu tadi Hinata!", Naruto melompat kegirangan.

"Well sepertinya kau adalah tipe support Nii-san, setidaknya kita sudah mengetahui itu. Dan kau harus memberi nama pada kemapuannu itu, agar lebih mudah di ingat saja.", Ophis berjalan mendekati Hinata.

Mereka kini berjalan pelan, keluar dari komplek kuil Naruto masih memikirkan nama yang pantas untuk kemampuannya barusan. Baru berjalan beberapa langkah keluar, Naruto berbalik dan memasuki komplek kuil kembali.

"Kalian pulanglah terlebih dahulu, sepertinya aku melupakan sesuatu." Naruto berlari memasuki reruntuhan kuil. Hinata hendak menyusul namun tangan Ophis menahan gerakan Hinata.

"Biarkan saja, tempat ini adalah bekas kuil agung para ksatria dan paladin tentu sebuah ikatan batin memanggil Naruto saat ini. Kita tak boleh mengganggu"

Hinata mengangguk paham, sebenarnya ia sudah merasakan perasaan itu sejak menginjak reruntuhan kuil ini. Ya, rasa pusing akan hal keagamaan tidak ia rasakan di kuil ini. Perasaan dan emosinya juga seperti bangkit dalam tubuhnya. Apakah ia kehilangan naluri vampirnya? Sepertinya hal itu dimulai sejak ia menyesap darah Naruto. Tapi? Siapa yang tahu?

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya memasuki salah satu kuil yang masih utuh. Entah mengapa hatinya begitu tertarik pada tempat ini. Pemandangan yang khas membuat dirinya merasa dejavu. Sepertinya ia pernah mengalami hal ini sebelumnya.

"Inikan? Altar dalam mimpiku!", Naruto berbisik diantara kesunyian kuil itu. Altar yang masih terawat sepertinya tak terjamah oleh kehancuran pada kuil-kuil lain.

Naruto duduk bersimpuh pada tengah altar tanpa Ia sadari. Alam bawah sadar telah mengalahkan rasa takut nya. Sepertinya ini adalah murni keinginan tubuh Naruto yang paling dalam. Naruto mengaitkan kedua tangannya. Cahaya yang masuk dari celah atap terlihat keemasan.

Cahaya itu pasti sangat terang mengingat kabut tebal yang dapat ditembusnya.

"Aku adalah hambamu yang siap mengabdi, Oh Tuhan."

 **End of Chapter VII**

 **Author Note :**

Hmm, sepertinya chapter ini masih terlalu singkat. Aku tak mau menjadikan sakit sebagai alasan sih, untuk itu, kami meminta saran dan pendapat agar fic ini dapat berisi lebih banyak kata.

Oh Iyyaa, kemampuan Uzumaki untuk Naruto, sepertinya belum dapat saya beberkan disini, jadi untuk kejutan saja yaa :D

Akhirnya kami meminta review dan dukungan agar fic ini berkembang lebih baik lagi!

Lotus out


End file.
